


GreedPeach

by yumesakirinka



Category: GreedPeach, Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 01:10:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 82
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17012682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yumesakirinka/pseuds/yumesakirinka





	GreedPeach

当你看到她时，你的视线停留在那只桃子发饰上。她是有栖川もも。  
她会购买5斤桃子，然后一鼓作气吃掉。令人惊奇的是，她并没有因此而死亡。  
这样下去，她迟早会死亡。她的朋友们评价。

“更多，更多的。”她说。


End file.
